


Fuse.

by lightsofblue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Old Age, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsofblue/pseuds/lightsofblue
Summary: Third day of zutara week. This time is a love letter from Katara to Zuko.
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Week 2020





	Fuse.

**Author's Note:**

> while writing this i listened to this song: https://open.spotify.com/track/7cMfD8KMlFQjTH93BCRo4w?si=eshC1PgnRa2qHTt8iLVPdg
> 
> Special thanks to the twitter person that showed me this song.

Dear Zuko. 

It's been a long time since I've written to you, since you've written to me. I can't remember who stopped insisting, or who stopped answering. But after so many winters, I don't think it matters anymore.

Today I was thinking of the sunsets on ember island, of how when I try to remember the sun warming my skin, the only thing my mind can offer me is the gold of your gaze. Ah, your eyes always reminded me of the sun.

There is something I do remember quite clearly, that night of full moon when I mentioned to you that the moon was a princess and you confessed to me that whenever you looked at it, you thought of me.

I remember resting my head on your shoulder. I said that the moon was cold, very cold, and you took my hands and left a warm kiss on them, saying that the cold would never be a problem for you.  
I also remember other nights, other kisses, other confessions, all details, clues of how your soul was fusing with mine.

Your soul learned to flow and mine learned to burn.

I also remember the promises we made to each other. The "We'll try as soon as the war is over." And when the war was over, we replaced that with "Better wait for things to calm down." And things never seemed calm enough. And we kept postponing it... The letters became more promises than facts and the "we" became distant, too distant: unreachable.

Maybe it was me who stopped insisting, maybe it was both of us.

I must also confess that I never lost the hope of having you, I only packed it in a corner of my heart where it didn't hurt much... Today I decided to take a look at it and the truth is that it is worse: now it hurts more than ever. 

But in the end it comes down to one question...

Did you lose hope of having me, Zuko? If I decided that after all these decades I want to get you back, would there be any hope? 

Or more importantly, do you still feel your soul fused with mine? 'Cause I do.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone is interested in writing a the Zuko Answer of this that would be amazing. 🌙


End file.
